I'm not a bunny
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Christie is finishing her last year of high school at Ouran High School. She is a fun girl that does not like being treated like a child, which is hard to not be treated as because she is only 4'8". The host club is interested in her soon. HoneyXOC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Christie and Mark.

Story start

"You're going to be late for school," my older brother yelled at me through the bedroom door. I poked my head out of my covers and growled at the clock on the nightstand. My bright pink hair, which I had dyed a few days ago, resembled a bird's nest. I rubbed my eyes tiredly before my light blue eyes lost the blurriness caused by sleep.

My short body of 4'8" slipped out of my black sheets. I changed out of my pajamas into some black sweatpants and a red t-shirt. I brushed my waist long pink hair while slipping on some red flip-flops. When my hair no longer resembled a bird's nest, I grabbed my neon orange messenger bag filled with my school stuff.

"Christie, school isn't going to wait for you," my brother Mark yelled again outside of my bedroom door.

I looked in the mirror one last time at my reflection and sighed. I was an eighteen-year-old girl finishing my last year of high school in Japan at a rich school, Ouran High School. I got in by winning a scholarship. My brother was thankful for me winning the scholarship, because we needed to leave the states, and this scholarship presented us with the perfect opportunity. We ran away from our family, if you could call them that.

"I'm ready," I yelled as I opened my door and my brother just shook his head.

"You're wearing that?" he asked and I just shrugged.

"I'm not going there to impress people, anyways I want to be comfortable," I said and smirked at my brother, who just laughed and gave me a hug.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride to school," Mark said as he picked up the keys to his motorcycle. I made sure I had my cell phone before we left the apartment. Mark tossed me my helmet, which was bright green. He picked it out for me. As soon as we were on the bike with helmets on, he cranked the bike and off we went.

My mind thought over how school was going to be. I sighed when I realized that I had no idea. I hoped that I could find some nice people to hang out with, if not well then I would just be fine by myself. I hope that the stereotype of all rich kids being haughty was not true.

My eyes bugged out a bit when we finally arrived at the school, which was….pink. "So cute," I said and my brother laughed at me. I act all tough, but I love cute things. I smacked my brother on the back of his helmet before I hopped off the motorcycle. Other students were staring at my brother and me. I took off my helmet and put it in the bag attached to the bike.

"Have fun with the marshmallows," Mark said and gave me a thumbs up before riding away. I shook my head before facing the school and making my way inside. I gave a small shudder at all of the girls in the ugly yellow dresses.

"Now to find the office," I thought as I entered the building. I smiled when I saw a sign pointing to the office. I made quick work of walking through the halls. "So cute," I heard a few people whisper as I walked past them. I entered the office and got my schedule from the secretary. She sent my outfit a look but she quickly hid it when I raised one of my eyebrows at her daring her to say something.

I headed to my homeroom class and entered. I handed the teacher the paper that the secretary had told me to give to all my teachers to sign. "Oh a new student, class quiet down now, well introduce yourself please and tell us something about you," the teacher said and I turned around to face the class.

"Alright, hello everyone my name is Christie. I'm eighteen years old and I like bright colors," I said as I looked at the different people in the class. My eyes stopped on a boy that looked to be one inch taller than I. He was adorable. His brown eyes, blonde hair, and cute look made my inner girly self go aw inside.

"Thank you Christie, you can take the window seat at the back of the class," the teacher said, which was a seat surrounded by a bunch of girls in the yellow uniform.

"Marshmallows," I thought with a small shudder that I did not show. I took a seat at my desk and I heard a few people whisper about my pink hair. I just smiled and looked out the window a few minutes before focusing in on the lesson.

The first few classes were fine, no complaints. I sat around the same girls from homeroom. The only open desks in class were around them. I was a little sad that I was not able to sit near the cute blonde-haired boy that I noticed earlier. I would talk to him, but he was always talking to a tall guy that was quiet.

"Um, Christie-san, do you want to eat lunch with me?" one of the girls that sat near me asked when the lunch bell rang. I smiled at her and stood up.

"That'd be great, what's your name?" I said as I grabbed my bento out of my bag.

"My name is Hitomi," the girl said with a small blush. I smiled and looked up at her. I was used to looking up at people by now.

"Nice to meet you Hitomi, so how about we go eat in that cool garden I saw out the window," I suggested and Hitomi smiled brightly.

"That sounds great," Hitomi said and we left the classroom. I received a few more looks and whispers and I walked by Hitomi, who led me to the gardens.

"So where are you from Christie? You're Japanese is good," Hitomi asked as we sat down on a bench under a cherry tree.

"Oh I'm from the States. My brother and I learned Japanese from our grandmother on our dad's side," I answered and Hitomi nodded.

"So anything fun to do around this place?" I asked looking at the beautiful garden around us.

"Well a lot of girls like to go to the host club," Hitomi said and she gave a dreamy giggle. I looked at her curiously before smiling.

"Well we should go check it out later, if you want to," I said and Hitomi's smile grew bigger. I smiled and then wondered what the host club was like. I wanted to find something interesting about this school besides the garden and I will check everything out once.

"You're bento is interesting Christie," Hitomi said slowly and I looked down at my open bento. I laughed at Hitomi's expression. My bento was not the typical Japanese bento. Inside were Pringles, pixie sticks, and some Cap N' Crunch cereal.

"Thanks," I said and Hitomi just giggled at me. "I like your bento too," I said as I looked at Hitomi's bento of white rice and egg rolls.

Lunch passed with lots of smiles and I was excited for the rest of the day. Hitomi had told me more about the host club and I'm not kidding when I say I burst out laughing at some of the things she told me about. I could not wait to meet these hosts. They sounded entertaining.

"Alright time for class again," Hitomi said as she closed her bento. I closed mine and let out a big sigh.

"I don't want to go," I said and gave Hitomi a pout. Hitomi went aw, I swear she did, and then she made me get off the bench. I laughed and poked her side. "Don't go aw to me, I'm short and have pink hair, but I'm not a cute kid, I'm eighteen remember," I said and Hitomi blushed and I just smiled.

"Sorry," Hitomi said and I just gave her a thumb up.

"No problem," I said and we went back to the last few classes of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Christie and Mark.

Story start

I let out a cheer of joy when classes were over. I received a few looks, but I just ignored them as Hitomi approached me. "You ready to go to the host club?" Hitomi asked me with a smile and I nodded with a big grin on my face.

"Let's go," I cheered as I grabbed my bag and linked arms with Hitomi. She gave a cry of surprise before laughing. She led me to the third music room and I was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Calm down Christie," Hitomi said and I just shook my head at her and smiled.

"Here I come," I said as I opened the door. I smiled when many rose petals flew around Hitomi and me. "How cute," I whispered as I saw all of the hosts standing and sitting in a large couch in front of the door.

"Oh a new princess, welcome princess to the host club," a tall boy with blonde hair and violet eyes said as he got in my face and held a rose out to me. I took a step back at how close he was.

"Oh hi, nice to meet you I'm Christie, not a princess," I said with a big smile. The guy in front of me blushed before grabbing me into a hug. My eyes grew wide as he spun around hugging me exclaiming how cute a little kid I was. I frowned and looked at Hitomi for help.

"Um Tamaki-san, Christie is eighteen years old. She is a third year like me," Hitomi said and the Tamaki guy stopped spinning around with me in his arms. I was still in his arms as he looked at me.

"You're eighteen?" he asked surprised. I frowned and poked him on the nose.

"Yes, I'm eighteen years old. I'm just really short for my age and I'm pretty sure I'm not going to grow anymore," I said and I heard someone saw aw. "Why does everyone always say aw?" I whispered before motioning for Tamaki to put me down.

"I'm sorry princess. I did not mean to upset you," Tamaki said as he squatted down. I looked up at the ceiling to keep from hurting him. Everyone back home knew you do not squat down to talk to me. I may be short, but do not act as if you are talking to a child towards me.

"So I heard this is the host club, nice to meet all of you," I said as I turned away from Tamaki to look at the rest of the club. I heard Tamaki give a sob as he ran over to a corner and Hitomi sighed.

"Poor Tamaki-san," Hitomi said and I just smiled at the rest of the club.

"Hello Christie-san, my name is Kyoya Ootori, these two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, this is Takashi Morinozuka, this is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and this is Haruhi Fujioka. You have already met Tamaki Suoh," a boy with glasses said as he introduced me to everyone. I smiled when I finally found out the name of the cute short blonde-haired boy from my class.

"Honey, how cute," I thought and he smiled at me. A small blush appeared on my cheeks, but I quickly made it go away.

"She looks like Usa-chan," I heard a cute voice whisper and I looked over to see it was Honey. I was confused a moment before I saw him hug a pink bunny to his chest. I realized he was talking about my pink hair reminding him of his bunny.

"I'm not a bunny," I said and everyone froze to look at me. I blushed as I realized I said that too loud. Honey had whispered what he said so no one but him knew why I said what I did. I gave a nervous laugh before trying to run out of the room, but two people hugging me stopped me.

"Such a cute bunny," the twins said together as they hugged me.

"Don't treat the princess like that," Tamaki said but I could see a little daydream bubble above his head, which had me in a bunny costume. I blushed at the costume.

"Hitomi, save me," I said as the twins hugged me closer to them. I had never been this close to a boy except my brother.

"Don't hurt bunny-chan," Honey's cute voice said as he pushed the twins away from me and he hugged me to his chest. My blush was full blast as my face was in his neck.

"So cute," Hitomi said in a fan-girl squeal. I stopped breathing for a moment before I got a smell of something sweet on Honey's clothes.

"Cake," I whispered and Honey pulled me back and smiled at me.

"You like cake too?" Honey asked with little flowers around his head and I gave a small hesitant smile and a nod. "Will you eat cake with me bunny-chan?" Honey asked as he grabbed one of my hands.

"Alright," I said but then stopped when I remembered this was a host club. "Um, wait, I don't have the money to be entertained by a host. I'm sorry, but maybe we could eat cake another time if I cook us a cake and bring it to homeroom," I said a little embarrassed. I just wanted to come to the host club to see the hosts and see what it was like.

"Wait, you're the new scholarship student," Haruhi said and I just gave a nod.

"Yeah that's me; well I need to be going. Have a good day, nice to meet you Honey. I'll make us a cake if you want me to, just let me know in homeroom tomorrow," I said and went to leave the host club really quick, but I forgot that Honey still had a hold of my hand and he did not let go so I was not able to move away.

"Kyo-chan, can Bunny-chan stay for some cake? It'll be my treat," Honey asked cutely and Kyoya just gave a nod before going back to typing on his laptop. Hitomi smiled at me as she went over to the twins, while Honey led me over to a table. Morinozuka followed the two of us and sat beside Honey on one couch, while I sat on the opposite couch.

"Thank you Honey-san, but you didn't have to do this," I said as Honey handed me a plate with a slice of strawberry cake.

"It's alright Bunny-chan. I want us to be friends, so we can eat cake together," Honey said cutely and I really had to keep from saying how cute he was aloud. "Curse my weakness to cute things, that includes people," I thought as I took a bite of the cake to keep my mouth shut.

"Look at that girl's pink hair, it looks ridiculous," I heard one of the girls sitting with Tamaki say and I saw a sneer on her face.

One of the other girls sitting with Tamaki shook her head and said, "I think she looks adorable."

"She's a disgrace to this school. She does not belong here," the sneering girl said and I resisted the urge to go pummel her face in. I jumped when I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I looked back and saw it was Honey, who was hugging me.

"I like Bunny-chan's hair and I'm glad you're here," Honey said with a cute smile and I gave him a small smile.

"Gross, now she's getting her filthy scholarship germs all over Honey-sempai," the sneering girl said and my eyes narrowed.

"That's it, I'm hurting her," I thought as I went to get up, but then I remembered that violence would cancel my scholarship and then my brother and I would be in trouble trying to find me a school with a free ride anywhere near by. We did not have the money to pay for my schooling.

"A girl who talks like that is not a true princess, I'm sorry but I will have to ask you to leave and do not return. This host club does not serve people who act like you are," Tamaki said formally with a strict expression on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Christie and Mark.

Story start

I was shocked to say the least. None of these people, but Hitomi, really knew me. I had only been here for a few minutes and already Tamaki and Honey are trying to comfort me or stand up for me. The sneering girl was shocked as well. She stood up from the couch, broke the teacup she had been drinking from on purpose, and stormed out of the room.

"Sorry for that my princesses," Tamaki said dramatically before everything returned to normal in the room. Honey was still hugging me from behind and I shook my head to try to get rid of the shocked expression.

"Why?" I whispered and Honey hugged me tighter.

"Bunny-chan didn't do anything wrong and rude girls aren't allowed here," Honey said as he let me go and went back to his seat by Morinozuka. I gave a small nod and then sent a smile to Honey and Tamaki. I swear there was a ray of sunshine shining at Tamaki for a moment when he sent me a beaming smile in return.

"The cake is delicious," I told Honey and Morinozuka.

"Christie-san, please stay after the club. We need to discuss something," Kyoya said as he stealthily appeared behind the couch I was sitting on. I jumped in my seat and resisted the urge to get in a fighting stance. I was trying to keep an innocent mask for this school. I really did not want everyone knowing how tough I can be, because at the last school everyone always wanted to fight me or cause trouble for me.

"Alright," I said looking back at Kyoya with a smile, which I hoped did not look fake. Kyoya gave a smile in return and I could tell his was fake. He was skilled at making it look real, but I could tell the difference.

Time passed quicker than I thought it would in the host club. I had to fight hard to not gush on how cute Honey was. He was cute, but to me he was also a handsome guy. At one point while sitting with Honey and Morinozuka or Mori as Honey told me to call him, I wondered how Honey stayed so thin after eating that much cake. I only ate the one slice Honey gave me when I first sat down, but Honey must have a bottomless stomach to be able to eat as much cake as he does and be that good looking.

As the customers were leaving the room, Hitomi walked over to me and told me goodbye. I smiled and wished her a fun afternoon. She giggled at me before leaving the third music room. Soon all of the hosts, except Haruhi and Mori who gave me room to breathe, surrounded me. Kyoya was giving me an intimidating look, which would have intimidated everyone else. It did not affect me.

"That customer was a regular, meaning she brought in a large profit and that teacup was not cheap, the loss of money will need to be repaid," Kyoya said and I stared at evenly.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked and he paused in thought.

"Bunny-chan can cook cakes for the club," Honey said cutely as he stood in front of Kyoya. "I really want to try Bunny-chan's cakes," Honey said as he gave a cute pout to the rest of the club. Tamaki caved and hugged Honey and then me.

"Of course Bunny-chan can repay us by being our pastry chef," Tamaki said while hugging me.

"Don't call me Bunny-chan, my name is Christie," I said to Tamaki growing a little aggravated after the long day.

"You don't want me to call you Bunny-chan either?" Honey's cute little voice, which was laced with sadness, asked me.

I froze when I felt my insides melt at how cute he was. "Only you can call me Bunny-chan," I said sweetly and his happy smile returned to his face.

I sighed in relief when Honey gave me a hug before running over and climbing up to Mori's shoulder. I was surprised to see him climb like a little monkey up to Mori's shoulder. "Alright his place on the cute scale went up" I thought before giggling. I froze when the twins and Tamaki looked at me.

"So cute Bunny-chan," Tamaki said as he went to grab me again. I dodged to the side and he slid to the floor, painfully face first.

"Don't call me Bunny-chan," I said as a red annoyed mark appeared on my forehead.

"Alright, you will be the pastry chef for the club until the debt has been paid off, be here tomorrow at three," Kyoya said as the light glared off his glasses.

"You know you try to be scary, but you're not really scary at all," I said bluntly to Kyoya and I shut my mouth. My normal self was showing a bit too much and I gave an innocent smile to put back up my mask.

The twins and Tamaki were deathly quiet, before the twins started laughing. They grew quiet again when Kyoya glared at them. Honey was smiling and Haruhi was just giving me a sympathetic look. I just smiled at him. Wait him, hmmm must investigate about that later. There is just something to Haruhi, which is a bit feminine. Might be my imagination, or not.

"Mother, are you alright?" Tamaki asked Kyoya cautiously and I laughed.

"Mother, he he, oh that's so cute Kyoya-san," I said and Kyoya's glare was targeted on me.

"That's more to your debt," Kyoya said and wrote down in his little black book. My jaw dropped and his smirk grew.

"Evil," I whispered before my cell phone started ringing. My ringtone was the llama song, which is bad, because I get distracted by the song instead of answering the phone. I sighed as I answered the phone to hear my brother ask me where I was. I looked at the time and saw that it was time to go home. I told my brother I would be out in a moment.

"Well I got to go, see you guys tomorrow," I said and went to run out of the room, but Kyoya's voice stopped me.

"Bake a cake tonight at home to bring to the club for us to try," Kyoya ordered and I went to refuse, but I could see a look in his eyes that he would increase my debt if I did so.

"Alright," I said with a small glare his way before running out of the room and down to the entrance of the school. I grabbed my helmet from my brother's outstretched hand and then jumped on the motorcycle.

"How was your first day?" Mark asked me and I gave him a thumb up.

"It was fun, pretty interesting too," I said with a laugh as I thought about what kind of cake I wanted to make. I smirked at what I decided. The next day at school was going to be good.

Later on that night, "Don't you dare use the last bit of milk," I yelled at my brother as I was mixing the cake mix. "I need that," I yelled as I chased after my laughing brother, who had the milk.

"Ow," Mark yelled as I tackled him and took off running with the milk in my hands. I laughed evilly as I locked the kitchen door.

"Hey, I haven't had supper yet, let me in there," Mark yelled as he hit the door.

"No," I yelled back and then laughed. I let Mark in the kitchen an hour later; it is not as if he will waste away in an hour.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Christie and Mark.

Story start

The next day at school went a bit differently than yesterday. Honey and Mori hung out with Hitomi and me today in classes and even at lunch. Of course most of the day Honey was trying to see what was in the box that I brought with me, he knew it was the cake that Kyoya told me to make. Kyoya never specified what he wanted the cake to be so I hope he enjoys the surprise.

I had to deny Honey throughout the day when he asked to have some of the cake. I just told him that he would get a big piece and that he would really like it when it is time to go to the third music room. I told Hitomi earlier what the cake looked like and she had laughed.

"You're just asking for trouble," she had told me and I just smiled at her. I could hardly wait for club period.

"Pay attention Christie," Hitomi whispered to me in our last class. There were only five minutes left of class until time for club period. I kept imagining Kyoya's face when he saw the cake. I could not focus on class with that image in my head.

I practically jumped out of my seat when the club bell rang. I grabbed my bag and the box with the cake. I took off to the third music room. I yelled a goodbye to Hitomi before I left the classroom. I could hear her giggling at me as I ran down the hallway. Honey and Mori walked behind me, but I lost them quickly at the pace I was running. I made it to the third music room first and set down the box with the cake in the middle table. I smiled when I saw it was unharmed.

I sat in a chair waiting for everyone else in the club to get here. I had a Cheshire cat grin on my face. Now if only I had some cat ears and a tail and I would be the Cheshire cat's twin. I frowned, as everyone was taking too long to get here. I looked at the clock and a sweat drop appeared at the back of my head when I realized that only one minute had passed since I started waiting.

"Hurry, I want to see Kyoya freak out," I thought as I stared at the door and willed for everyone to appear through the door. I smiled when the door opened and my smile grew bigger when I saw the host club walk into the room. Everyone was accounted for and I motioned for them to gather around. I smiled at their curious looks; well everyone had curious looks except Kyoya and Mori.

I motioned for everyone to be quiet as I put my hands on top of the box. "Kyoya inspired me to make this cake, because he just looks so cuddly, and Honey helped with the idea, even if he didn't know about it," I said and then opened the box. There was a gasp from most of the hosts when they saw the bright pink cake shaped like a bunny wearing glasses like Kyoya's glasses.

I looked up and saw Honey smiling brightly and then I saw Kyoya, who was twitching. I laughed at his expression. Soon Kaoru and Hikaru were laughing on the floor with me.

"So cute," Honey said and giggled cutely. I smiled at him as I sat up on the floor. Kaoru and Hikaru were now hiding behind me after they noticed the harsh glare Kyoya was directing our way.

"So Kyoya-san, what do you think about this wonderful cake that you helped inspire?" I asked with a sweet smile. My smile grew when Kyoya gave me a tight smile before he snapped the pen in his hand.

"Mother," Tamaki said tentatively before cowering behind me as well when Kyoya's deathly glare was directed at him.

"That's more to your debt," Kyoya gritted out between his clenched teeth. My mouth dropped before I snapped it shut and gave him an innocent look.

"Aw, Kyoya-san is mad, don't be mad, be glad," I said and smirked at Kyoya when I saw him restraining himself. I produced a fake pout and looked at Honey. "Honey-kun, Kyoya-san is being a big bully," I said and Honey ran over to stand in front of Kyoya.

"Don't be angry Kyo-chan. Bunny-chan made you this sweet cake so you would be happy, and it is a cute cake. It looks so good. I can't wait to try some," Honey said to Kyoya, but by the time, he was done talking he was staring at the cake. He looked like he was ready to make a dive for it. I am surprised silverware and a plate did not just magically appear in his hands.

"Dig in," I said as I handed Mori the cake cutter. I thought it might be safer to let Mori divide the cake than Honey. I let out a small laugh when Mori gave Honey a nicely sized piece of the cake. Everyone but me got a piece of cake. I did not want any, because I had some sweets after lunch.

I watched the reactions of the host club. Everyone seemed to like it, even though Mori did not eat a piece. Haruhi told me that he did not like a lot of sweet stuff. I understood and then noticed that Kyoya's face was in his usual mask. He gave a satisfactory nod at the cake.

"You will work at the pastry chef, the ingredients are in that room," Kyoya said before going back to writing in his black book with a new pen he pulled out somewhere that I did not know about and I was not sure I wanted to ask. I looked at the door Kyoya pointed to and I cautiously made my way over there.

I opened the door, expecting something to attack me, but then my jaw dropped. A beautiful kitchen was in the room and a big question mark appeared above my head. "Why is there a kitchen attached to a music room?" I asked loudly as a sweat drop appeared at the back of my head.

"When did that get there?" Haruhi asked and the twins shrugged together before giving me a little push into the kitchen.

"Hey," I yelled as I stumbled into the kitchen.

"Yay Bunny-chan is going to make more cake, Takashi, Bunny-chan is making us more cakes," Honey said as he smiled cutely hugging his pink stuffed bunny.

I pulled my hair back and then looked around. I laughed at the apron that I saw hanging up in the room. It was black and in white letters it said, "All Hail the Shadow King." I looked at Kyoya and I saw the light glare off his glasses as he gave a small smirk. I grabbed my bag and pulled out some duct tape and a red sharpie.

I turned away from the open doorway, put the duct tape over one of the words, and then wrote on the tape another word. I put on the apron and wore it quite proudly. I was happy with the change.

"All Hail," Kaoru said as he leaned in the doorway with Hikaru beside him.

"The Bunny King," Hikaru finished and they laughed at the little bunny with glasses I had drawn on the tape as well. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Kyoya, who once again broke another pen. I smiled at him and gave him a peace sign before going off to make some cakes.

"Bunny king," Haruhi muttered and she started to laugh softly, while the twins were laughing with tears in their eyes.

"Kyo-chan is now the bunny king," Honey said cutely with his head tilted to the side and I hid a giggle with my hand. I lost it and laughed aloud when I heard Kyoya give a small growl. I shut and locked the kitchen door before he could come after me.

"Yay bunny king," I heard Honey exclaim happily and I just slid to the kitchen floor laughing with tears sliding down my cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Christie and Mark.

Story start

The rest of the time I was in the kitchen was fun, well except when the twins snuck in and we all ended up in flour. Honey was sad when all three of us walked out of the kitchens. He cried out that we were ghosts, which of course sent Tamaki running away while giving a girly scream.

I wiped the flour off my face and was promptly hugged by Honey. A blush appeared on my cheeks. I looked up at Honey and his chocolate brown eyes captured me. I was frozen to this spot just enjoying the hug and then I remembered I was covered in flour and Honey still had girls to host.

"You're getting flour all over you Honey-san," I said and Honey just held me tighter when I tried to get out of his hold.

"It's ok Bunny-chan, hey Takashi and I were wondering if you wanted to do something with us this weekend," Honey said and I swear I felt my stomach fill with butterflies.

"Sounds fun, what did you two have in mind?" I asked as I wiped some more flour off my face.

"Well there is this cute movie that is showing in the theaters," Honey said and I smiled brightly.

"I love movies," I said and Honey's smile grew even cuter, is that possible? "I guess so," I thought as I looked at Honey, who once again had flowers flying behind him. "Where do those flowers come from?" I muttered out loud when Honey finally let go of me. Honey told me that he would pick me from the apartment at noon on Saturday and I would spend the day with him and Takashi, then later we would go see a movie. I waved bye to Honey as he went back to the table where he spoke with the customers.

"Christie," I heard an irate voice growl behind me and I spun around.

"Bunny King," I said and gave a small bow, which made Kyoya growl more. I laughed quietly under my breath before yelping in surprise. Kyoya had grabbed me by the back of my shirt.

"There is a uniform you are required to wear, this way Christie-san," Kyoya said with a tight smile on his face and I gave him a nervous laugh before trying to get free.

"Oh no need for a uniform," I said and gave him a sweet smile, and he gave me a twisted smile in return. I squeaked when Kyoya tossed me, literally, into a changing room. The twins were in there waiting for me and my eyes grew big when I saw lace and frills. "Save the innocent maiden," I yelled when they tackled me. Clothes flew everywhere in and out of the changing room, thankfully underwear did not leave my person. "Hey, where are you touching? Ah, don't do that, let go, help," I yelled as the twins shoved me into the uniform.

The twins walked out of the changing room with satisfied smirks on their faces. "Our work is finished, now come out here Christie and show it off," the twins chorused together and I growled within the changing room.

"Not on your life," I yelled as I stared sullenly at myself in the mirror in the changing room. I was now wearing a pink maid's outfit with way too much lace and frills. The twins had also decided to curl my hair.

"What did you two do to Bunny-chan?" I heard Honey growl and my eyes grew wide.

"We didn't do anything bad," the twins immediately said and yelped as they jumped away from Honey.

I poked my head out of the changing room and saw Honey glaring at the twins. I must say he is sexy when he glares. I shook my head to focus on the situation before me. Mori now had a hold on Honey to keep him away from the twins.

I gave a small cough as I stepped out of the changing room. "They didn't do anything bad, well except put me in this scary thing," I said to Honey, who seemed to calm down at the sound of my voice. His eyes grew sparkly when he looked at me.

"Cute," I heard Honey and Tamaki mutter, next thing I know, I'm in Tamaki's arms as he is twirling around the room.

"Oh god," I muttered as I started feeling sick from being spun around too many times.

"Tamaki-sempai, you might want to put Christie-san down now," Haruhi said and Tamaki immediately stopped spinning. He saw my pale face and quickly set me down on a couch and gave me some air. I took a few calming breaths to settle myself.

"Thanks Haruhi," I said before lying down on the couch.

"Time to cook those cakes," Kyoya said as he looked at his watch.

"Only the best for the Bunny King," I said sarcastically as I got up from the couch and headed back to the kitchen. I laughed when I heard another pen snap. "I should buy him pens with bunnies on them," I thought as I entered the safety of the kitchen.

The rest of the time at the host club was spent with Kyoya breaking a few pens, even throwing one at me. Honey of course was his adorable self, Haruhi said a few things that would send Tamaki into a corner, Tamaki was able to grow a few more mushrooms in his corner, the twins displayed their brotherly love act to the customers, and Mori watched over everything.

I took off my apron after cleaning the kitchen. My stomach was growling at me right now. I would have eaten some of the cakes I made, but I did not want to ruin my appetite for the supper my brother was fixing tonight. Looking down at my uniform, I let out a small giggle. "I just need pink ears and I really would look like a pink bunny," I muttered to myself as I ran into the changing room.

I took off the dress and put back on my regular clothes. When I stepped out of the changing room, Tamaki immediately pulled me into a hug. I sighed as he once again twirled me around, thankfully not as many times as before. "Your cakes were so tasty Christie-san," Tamaki said happily and I just gave him a smile.

"Thanks," I said as he put me down on my own two feet. Surprise, surprise, I was once again pulled into a hug. This time I was hugged by Honey, which I am extremely happy about getting a hug from him.

"Bunny-chan's cakes were sweet," Honey said as he hugged me. I felt my cheeks grow a little warm and I knew I was blushing, which I do not do much.

"Glad you liked them," I said looking at Honey and then at everyone else. I saw Haruhi was smothering a small giggle at seeing Honey hugging me. The blush on my face grew darker at seeing her giggling at me.

"Well time for me to go home," I said as Honey let me go. I waved to everyone goodbye and promised that tomorrow I would hang out with Honey and Mori. They would pick me up at ten in the morning.

I ran out to the front of the building and smiled at my brother. He was standing to the side of his motorcycle and I laughed when I tackled him. He fell back onto his butt and gave a scowl after hitting the ground.

"What was that for?" he asked annoyed and in pain.

"I just missed you so much," I said as I hugged him tightly around the neck and cut off his air supply.

"Ah, can't breathe, Christie," Mark coughed and then yelled my name when he pulled my arms away from his neck. I laughed at his red face and he gave me a stern look. At my cute smile, he sighed and just shook his head. "Yeah, yeah I missed you too," Mark said and I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh by the way, I have plans tomorrow," I said as we stood up and got on his motorcycle.

"Any boys included in these plans?" Mark asked with a tone of protectiveness taking over his voice.

"Oh just two," I said and he just took off towards our apartment, cursing or lecturing me as loud as he could on the way home. I just laughed at him the entire time.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Christie and Mark.

Story start

That night my brother went off the deep end, or it seemed like he did. He started lecturing about what to do and not to do on the first date, even if this did not seem like a date. "Hmm, is this a date?" I thought during one of his lectures on protection. By the end of the lectures, I was blushing blood red and my brother was now sporting a big bump on the top of his head.

"Mark, I'm a big girl now. I will call you if I need you or any of your advice so chill," I said to Mark, who was now picking his dizzy butt off the floor.

"I just want you to be safe," Mark said with a pout and I smiled. I gave my brother a big hug and he smiled. He ruffled my hair before hugging me back.

"I'll be fine. Love you," I said as he let me go.

"Love you too, now go to bed," Mark said and I just laughed at him before heading to my room.

As I lied down in bed I wondered how tomorrow would be. I was excited to spend the day with Honey and Mori, especially Honey. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, as I felt a little nervous about tomorrow. A small giggle left me when I thought of spending the day with Honey. Sweet dreams filled my head that night. They consisted of being with Honey and torturing Kyoya, who had bunny ears and a crown.

I woke up the next day to the smell of waffles cooking in the kitchen. I smiled and went to get out of bed, but instead of sitting and then standing up, I fell out of the bed. I let a small growl before fighting my way out of the covers.

"Let me go," I yelled as I kicked the covers. I sighed when I was stuck. "Mark," I yelled and I heard some rustling around in the kitchen. Mark ran to my room and opened the door. He looked around wildly before his eyes settled on my tangled form on the floor. His face went blank before he busted out laughing.

"Quit laughing and get me out of these covers," I yelled at him annoyed.

"How about I just let Mitsukuni-san help you out," Mark said with an evil glint in his eyes and my own eyes widen.

"He's here?" I whisper out in a worried voice as I try to get out of the covers.

"Oh Mitsukuni-san, Christie-chan needs you to come here a moment," Mark yelled and I glared at him before realizing that it was indeed ten in the morning.

"You jerk, you let me oversleep," I yelled at Mark as I struggled to get lose from the confinement of the covers.

"I just wanted to let you get your beauty sleep," he said happily before muttering, "besides you are scary in the morning."

"I know where you sleep," I said with a glare and he laughed at me before leaving my room. I sighed out in relief when he stopped Honey from reaching my door. I scrambled out of the covers after fighting with the annoying things for a moment. I ran to the closet thankful that I had taken a shower the night before.

I put on some black shorts, a white t-shirt with a bunny ninja on it, and my black flip-flops. I brushed my hair before brushing my teeth. I gave myself a big smile in the mirror before stepping out of my room. I first saw Mori and my brother standing in the living room. Next, I was hugged by Honey. I did not even see him approaching me. "He's the bunny ninja," I thought imagining Honey in a ninja costume with bunny ears and a fluffy white tail.

"Good morning Bunny-chan," Honey said as he hugged me. I felt heat in my cheeks and gave him a small smile back.

"Morning Honey-san, Mori-san," I said and my blush darkened when I felt Honey rub his cheek against mine.

"Well you three have fun," Mark said even though his eyes told me to behave.

"We will, bye Mark," I said as I grabbed Honey's hand and pulled him out of the apartment. Mori followed behind us after giving my brother a nod.

"So where are we going first?" I asked seeing the black limo waiting for us in front of the apartment complex. I saw a few of my neighbors give me weird looks when they saw me heading towards the limo.

"How about we go get some lunch and then cake?" Honey asked and I agreed. "Takashi ,does that sound good?" Honey asked Mori as the driver opened the back door.

"Ah," Mori answered as Honey slid in first and then I did. Mori slid in after me. I was sitting between the two of them.

"Yay," Honey cheered before he hugged me again. The blush returned to my face and I cursed it. "I'm so happy you came with us today," Honey said and I felt his hand holding mine entwine our fingers.

"I'm glad I came too," I said and gave a little squeeze to Honey's hand. Honey beamed at me and I felt my heart skip. "So where are we going to eat?" I asked looking away from Honey to calm my fluttering heart.

"Sushi and grill restaurant," Mori answered and my stomach growled loudly. I laughed sheepishly.

"Sounds good to me," I said before entering a conversation with the two of them about the high school.

We arrived at the restaurant and I was happy that it was not crowded. Busy restaurants usually got on my nerves with how loud they were. I liked going gout to eat where I can enjoy going out, not where I have to deal with a lot of noise and hustle and bustle.

Honey held my hand as we walked to the entrance and I started to wonder what Honey felt towards me. I looked over at him and he gave me a cute smile. I smiled back before we went inside and we were seated at a table. We ordered some sushi, steak, and fried rice.

"So good," I said after eating a piece of sushi. I forgot the kind that we ordered but it was delicious. Honey made me laugh really loud when he showed me that his fried rice had been brought out to him in the shape of a piece of cake. "You have cake on the brain," I said to Honey.

"You're on my mind," I heard Honey whisper and at first I thought he had not said that and it was my imagination, but the slight blush on his cheeks made me realize that he had said it. I felt my own blush appear but I was happy. Butterflies appeared in my stomach and I decided to make my sushi rolls look like a bunny.

"Look," I said and Honey laughed while Mori gave a small smile. I was happy that I provided a bit of amusement so Honey would not worry if I had heard him or not. The rest of the lunch was nice. After that, we ate cake and then we went walking around. I stopped in a stationary store and smirked evilly when I bought some cute bright pink bunny pens for Kyoya. I knew they would annoy him and I would get a good laugh out of it.

The movie was adorable and I have to admit that I had butterflies in my stomach big time throughout the movie. When we had sat down in the theater, Honey was sitting between Mori and me. Honey reached over and entwined our hands when the lights dimmed in the theater. I was happy he could not see my blush but I could see him send me a sweet smile. My heart leaped in my chest and I decided I was enjoying how he made me feel. I hope that it goes somewhere.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Christie and Mark.

Story start

After the movie, Honey and Mori took me back home, where my brother was waiting for me. I thanked Mori as Honey walked me to the door. "Thanks for today, I had a great time," I said as we reached the door.

"I had a great time too. Would you like to do it again soon?" Honey asked shyly as he hugged his bunny. I swear my heart leaped in my chest. I looked at Honey with a blush making its way onto its face.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you again Honey," I said before gasping and covering my mouth. Honey's smile brightened and he gently removed my hand from my mouth.

"Good night Christie," Honey said before placing a cute kiss on my cheek. Honey giggled when I whispered a good night in return. He ran back to the limo and yelled, "See you at school Bunny-chan," Honey yelled before jumping in the limo. Mori and Honey waved goodbye before driving off and that was the moment that Mark opened the apartment door. I had been leaning on the door so I ended up falling into the apartment. I looked up at my laughing brother and glared at him.

"Ow," I yelled at him before hitting him behind his knees. He fell back on his butt and I laughed when he glared at me. "That's what you get," I said as I stood up and walked around my brother. He just sighed and shook his head as he stood up.

"Did you have fun?" Mark asked and I nodded happily.

"It was great," I said and hugged my brother good night before running to my bedroom. I took a quick shower before slipping into bed. A big smile was on my face before I fell asleep.

Tomorrow was filled with homework, chores, and just watching the world go by. I was excited about tomorrow. I could not wait to see Kyoya's reaction to the bunny pens I bought him. I also could not wait to see Honey again. After our date, I was more interested to get to know him.

Mark dropped me off at the school on this evil Monday morning. I was looking forward to the host club, but classes were not what my sleep riddled brain wanted to deal with. I dragged my feet as I entered the school building. I somehow made it to class on time and collapsed in my seat.

Some of the students looked at me confused before shaking their heads. I kept my head on the desk as I tried to fall back asleep. I mumbled for five more minutes when I felt someone run their hands through my hair.

"Wake up Bunny-chan," Honey's voice whispered in my ear.

"I don't want to," I mumbled before hugging Honey and snuggling to him. I was thankful that I was half asleep at this moment.

"She is hugging Honey-san," the girls in the classroom said to each other as if it was a scandal. I blearily looked at them and then at Honey, who was smiling brightly at me.

"My bunny," I mumbled sleepily before snuggling back up to Honey again. I heard Honey giggle and he hugged me closer to him.

"You're my bunny too," Honey said in my ear and he placed a kiss on my cheek. His kiss woke me up right away and my eyes snapped wide open.

"I'm sorry," I stuttered as I tried to get out of his hold, but he kept me close to him.

"It's fine, Bunny-chan," Honey said cutely and placed another kiss on my cheek. "I like you a lot too," Honey said and I blushed once again. I wondered if the doctors could make it where I would not blush.

"So does that mean you want to go out?" I asked in a slight whisper almost afraid of the answer. I barely knew Honey, but I would love to be his girlfriend and get to know him a lot better.

"Christie, will you be my girlfriend?" Honey asked me in a sweet voice.

My heart threatened to leap out of my chest after he asked me that. I was frozen in his arms for a moment before I gave a shy smile and said, "Yes." Honey smiled and hugged me closer to him, well as close as he could since we were already squished together.

"Yay Bunny-chan and I are girlfriend and boyfriend," Honey cheered to the whole class and little flowers floated around us, which made Honey's fan girls coo and awe at us.

"Class, get in your seats it is time to start the lecture," the teacher said as she entered the room. Honey hugged me one more time before getting into his seat. I sat in my seat and placed a hand on my cheek. The lecture was not sinking in at all, because the only thing running through my head was, "I'm Honey's girlfriend and he kissed me on the cheek."

Later at the Host Club, I was giggling in the kitchen as I fixed some cupcakes for Kyoya. He had not asked for them specifically, but I needed some cute presentation that would annoy him further when I gave him his gift. Honey had run into the kitchen and was watching me work. He tried to get me to let him have all of the pens, because they reminded him of his toy bunny. I let him have one, which got me another kiss on the cheek.

I put a pen laying horizontally on each cupcake when I finished putting pink icing on the cupcakes. "Kyo-chan is going to be so mad," Honey said with a laugh. I laughed as well and gave Honey a kiss on the cheek, which made him beam at me.

"Let's go watch the show," I said as I exited the kitchen with the cupcakes on a tray. I walked over to Kyoya's table and left the tray of cupcakes. Honey and I hid behind Mori as we waited for Kyoya to enter the music room and walk over to his table. We did not have to wait long as he soon entered the room and headed straight to his table.

He froze when he saw the cupcakes and the bunny pens. The cute pink bunnies on the pens were staring at him and I saw him shake. He picked up the little note that was on the tray by the cupcakes.

"Hope you like the present Bunny king," he read aloud before crumbling up the note as his body shook in anger.

"Christie," Kyoya yelled as he grabbed one of the cupcakes. I laughed quietly along with Honey behind Mori.

"Ha ha she got you good," Hikaru said and got himself a cupcake in the face. Hikaru froze before grabbing his slice of cake. He threw the cake at Kyoya, who was not fast enough to dodge, because Kaoru had grabbed him.

"Food fight," I yelled as I threw a chocolate cupcake at Tamaki. Utter chaos broke out in the room as sugary treats flew all over the place.

The customers even got involved in the food fight. Kyoya was focusing mainly on attacking me with the sugary treats. Honey had my back, but he tried to eat the flying sweets more than focusing on throwing them at people most of the food fight.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Christie and Mark.

Story start

Everyone and almost everything was covered in cake and icing. I knew I was in trouble as Kyoya glared at me through his icing coated glasses. I had got him good a few times in the face during the food fight. "Christie," Kyoya growled out and I gave a nervous laugh.

"Kyoya," I said trying to imitate his growl, but it came out as more of a laugh when I saw he had a pink bunny pen and cupcake in his hair. "Cupcake head," I said before busting out laughing. I fell to the floor laughing and pointing at Kyoya's head. My other arm was wrapped around my aching stomach from too much laughter.

"That's it," Kyoya whispered before launching towards me trying to tackle me.

"Help," I yelled as Kyoya landed on me and we started wrestling on the floor. The twins held Honey back so they could enjoy the show. I wrestled around with Kyoya and pulled something out of my pocket that he did not see. I laughed, as he could not see me in the dust cloud we had created from rolling around. I walked out of the dust cloud with a smirk on my face. When the dust cleared, you could see Kyoya wearing bunny ears and a small gold crown. He had a bunny tail and a bunny nose on his face. He was also tied with some jump rope that I had found in the gym earlier.

He was giving me a death glare as I walked over to Honey. The twins had out a camera and were furiously taking pictures. I smiled at the rest of the host club. Tamaki was between laughing and helping Kyoya. Haruhi had tears in her eyes. Mori had a small smile on his face and I saw his body shake a little bit. Honey kept saying how cute Kyoya was and I saw Kyoya's glare fill with fire towards me when Honey hugged him, proclaiming he was an adorable bunny king.

"I'm going to die in my sleep tonight, but this was so worth it," I thought as I ran off with the twins to get the film developed. I was getting a couple of copies just in case. "Talk to you later Honey," I yelled and waved happily at Honey before following the twins.

After getting the film developed, the twins dropped me off at my apartment and I was surprised to not see Kyoya and a bunch of armed men at my door. "Well this is weird," I thought before unlocking the apartment door. I yelled as Mark, who pulled me into the apartment and to the living room, grabbed me.

"What's going on?" I yelled to him before swallowing nervously when I entered the living room. The people who called themselves our parents were sitting in the living room. "How did they find us?" I whispered to Mark before glaring at the man and woman sitting on our couch.

"I don't know," Mark whispered shakily. He did not like this anymore than I did.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily to the people staring at us with annoyed looks.

"We want you two to come back home. I have had enough of your adventurous attitudes. I want you two to come back home, go to the schools we picked, act like proper children, and go into business like your father," the woman said calmly before all out screaming at us.

"You're not our mother. You have no right to tell us what to do with our lives. You might have been friends with our real parents, but you are not our family," I yelled at the woman, who had always treated me like I was an annoyance ever since she took my brother and me into her home years ago.

"Christie, don't talk like that to your mother. Young lady, you and your brother are coming home this instant. You will not disgrace our name any longer as you are doing now. Do you understand me?" the man, who had a stick up his butt, yelled at me.

"She's not our mother, and you are not our father. Don't you dare tell us what to do anymore. We no longer have to live with you two. You no longer have any say over us so go back to where you came from and leave us alone," I screamed and pointed to the door. Mark had been silent this whole time. I tensed when I felt him wrap a comforting arm around my shoulders and he pulled me back into his chest.

"I think you need to leave, now. Do not come back," Mark said in a deadly calm voice.

I was shaking as the two of them stood up and left. The whole time they were leaving they were badmouthing my brother and I. I took a deep breath when I heard the apartment door shut.

"It's alright they're gone," Mark whispered to me as I sunk to the floor on my knees. I hated those people. They had treated us so horribly when we lived with them. "They'll never bother us again," Mark said as he kissed me on the top of the head and hugged me closer to him.

"They better not come back," I said shakily and Mark gave a small laugh. He ruffled my hair a little and just held me for a bit to help me calm down. I have always been loving and fun, but those people are just a bad part of my past. They just had to show their faces while things are going so well.

My phone decided to ring at that moment. Mark grabbed my phone out of my bag and handed it to me. I looked at the number and saw that I did not know it. I answered the number hoping it was not the people that just left.

"I am prepared to make you leave this school if you show those pictures to anyone," Kyoya's voice came across through the phone and I glared at the phone. This was not what I needed right now.

"Shut up Kyoya. I'm not going to show those stupid pictures to anyone, so chill out and learn how to laugh already. If I'm so annoying to you then just be a big jerk and get me kicked out," I yelled into the phone before hanging up on Kyoya. Mark hugged me closer and rocked me as I threw my phone at the couch. I did not want to break it, but I just needed to throw it. The phone landed on the couch cushions safely.

"Do you want to skip school tomorrow?" Mark asked me and I shook my head.

"I can't afford to skip any classes," I answered and Mark nodded.

The rest of the night passed with Mark trying to cheer me up, but it did not work that much. I was just annoyed at the people that caused me to leave the States had showed up and Kyoya threatening me was not helping my annoyed state go away.

The next day at school, classes went by slowly. Honey and Mori were worried about me because I was not my bouncy hyperactive self. Honey hugged me that morning and he pulled me to an empty classroom after the last class of the day. We would be late for the Host Club, but I really did not feel like going today.

"Are you alright Christie?" Honey asked me as he placed a hand on my cheek.

I shook my head and hugged Honey. Honey hugged me and rubbed my back.

"Want to talk about it?" Honey whispered and I hugged him tighter.

I told Honey about what all happened yesterday and by the end of the story, Honey had a frown on his face. "Kyoya will not get you kicked out," Honey promised me before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I feel a little better now," I said and I really did feel a little better telling Honey everything. He gave me a soft smile and said we should go to the club, but I shook my head. "How about we skip today?" I suggested and Honey smiled.

"Sounds like a fun idea to me," Honey said and I am sure most of his fans will be sad that he does not show, but it made me happy that he wanted to spend time with me.

"Thank you Honey," I said before walking closer to Honey. I grabbed one of his hands and placed my other hand on one of his cheeks. I felt a small blush appear on my cheeks as I leaned forward and our lips touched.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Christie and Mark.

Story start

I knew Kyoya would be angry that we skipped, but I did not want to be around him. I know Honey knew that and I know that Honey looked like he would whoop Kyoya's butt if he was around Kyoya now. I was having a blast skipping with Honey though. We went to the gym and I was excited when Honey said he would teach me a few karate moves.

Honey's phone rang a few times and after getting five phone calls in a row, Honey finally answered it. I knew it would be Kyoya or Tamaki. If it were Tamaki then it would just be him worrying about the two of us and if it were Kyoya then he would be all business-like and tell us to get back there.

"Hi Tama-chan," Honey said cheerfully into the phone and I let out a sigh of relief that it was just Tamaki. Now I just hope that Tamaki does not give Kyoya the phone or that Kyoya does not snatch the phone away from Tamaki. The latter of those two seem the most plausible.

"Where are you two?" Tamaki asked and I wondered why he automatically assumed that I was with Honey.

"Let me speak with them," Kyoya could be heard and I shook my head hoping that Tamaki would keep the phone away from Kyoya.

"I want to speak with them," Tamaki whined and I could just imagine the pout he threw Kyoya's way.

"Bunny-chan and I are taking a break," Honey said and I heard Tamaki smile. I know it is impossible to hear people smile through a phone, but his smile was capable of being heard.

"Oh, well hope you two have fun," Tamaki said before yelping. Kyoya now had the phone.

"Honey-san, Christie-san, we need you two now," Kyoya said in his business tone.

"You were mean to Bunny-chan so until you apologize then we will not come," Honey said and he glared at the phone. I blushed when he gently grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze. I heard Kyoya grind his teeth a moment.

"Come to the music room and I will apologize to Christie-san," Kyoya said but he could not hang up the phone yet.

"You better mean it," Honey said still glaring at the phone. I felt my heart swell with how protective he was being. It made me happy to see how he was acting. I had never had a guy act this way for me, except for Mark. Mark does not count though because he is my brother. He is supposed to protect me.

Kyoya hung up and Honey started to lead me towards the music room. I was a little nervous. I was not truly angry with Kyoya, but if he got me kicked out of school for those pictures then I would be beyond angry. Anyways, he just yelled at me when I was already in a bad mood.

We walked in silence, but Honey sent me reassuring smiles as he walked to the music room. I took a small breath to calm myself before Honey opened the doors. Kyoya was standing in the middle of the room and he looked over to the door when he saw us enter. He walked over and bowed to me. Surprise was clearly the only emotion showing on my face at the moment.

"I'm sorry for threatening you and yelling at you," Kyoya said and Honey coughed. Kyoya repeated what he said, but this time he was looking into my eyes. He seemed sincere so I gave him a small smile.

"Apology accepted, but from now on no more getting angry with me. I'll stop playing tricks on you if you chill out," I said and Kyoya paused to think over what I was saying.

"Deal," Kyoya said and we shook hands.

"Christie-chan," Tamaki yelled and I was soon picked up in one of Tamaki's famous hugs that make you so dizzy you see little blue jays flying above your head tweeting at you.

"Hey, my Bunny-chan," Honey said and everyone froze. Tamaki also froze and I yelped as he lost his hold on me. I sighed in relief though when Honey caught me.

"What did he say?" Kaoru asked as he and Hikaru approached Honey and I.

"I said Christie is my Bunny-chan," Honey said before pulling me into a kiss, in front of everyone in the room, customers included.

"They are too cute together. I can't hate her," one of Honey's fan-girls yelled. I blinked at her owlishly after Honey released me from the kiss. She fainted from the cute picture we made and the other girls started cooing at us.

"What are we, toddlers that just promised to marry each other?" I asked out loud and the girls squealed.

I looked up at Honey giving him a look that said those girls are crazy, but he was looking down at me with a brilliant smile. "What is it? Is there something on my face?" I asked as I went to rub my face. Honey grabbed my and set me on my two feet.

"Honey, are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" Mori said and I know most people were shocked still because Mori had so that much at one time. I was a little surprised myself, but I was more curious as to what Honey was going to do.

Honey suddenly hugged me and started speaking quickly. "Dad said that I could choose who I wanted to be my wife, but he has to meet her first. Christie-san, will you marry me?" Honey said as he bounced a little on his feet.

Shock was coursing through me now and I was frozen in place. I had just been asked to marry him. Honey had just asked me to marry him. I opened my mouth to answer, but my eyes rolled up in the back of my head before I could utter a single syllable.

I awoke later to Honey watching over me worriedly. "Are you alright, Christie-chan?" Honey asked me softly and I gave a small nod.

"Are you mad at me?" Honey asked and my eyes widened. I sat up quickly, but abruptly fell back down when the dizzy spell hit me.

"Of course I'm not mad at you. You just surprised me, well actually shocked me," I said and then whispered the last part.

"I'm glad you're not mad. Would it be alright if you met my dad? We don't have to get married anytime soon, but you would make me very happy if you did decide to be mine forever," Honey said and I felt my heart melt. I mean any girl would be overjoyed if Honey asked her to be his wife.

"I'd love to meet your dad," I said and Honey smiled. We made plans to meet him tomorrow afternoon.

Tomorrow afternoon arrived sooner than I had expected. I almost wore a dress, but Honey assured me that my normal clothing was fine. We entered his house and walked into the living room. I stopped when I saw his dad. Honey looked from me to his father with an almost worried look.

Honey's dad was looking me over and then to his son. "Your dad is awesome," I said out of nowhere and Honey just stared at me with slightly enlarged eyes.

I shut my mouth and blushed bright red. I had always been a fan of Honey's dad's martial arts. Honey's dad laughed and I felt relief rush through me when he said, "I like her Honey." Honey also let out a sigh of relief and soon we were all talking happily about just random things. Later on in the night, Honey's dad gave his acceptance over Honey marrying me some day in the future.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Christie and Mark.

Story start

Time at Ouran High School was flying by and Honey had decided that we should get married after graduating from high school. We would then go on a vacation around the world, which sounded great to me. He muttered sometimes about buying a bunny from every place we went, but I told him that was not a good idea. He would then smile and say that he and Usa-chan were the only bunnies he needed.

The wedding was to be held on Honey's dad's property. It would be in one of the gardens and I giggled when Honey said that he wanted cute bunnies hopping around during the ceremony. Haruhi was going to be my maid of honor. I told my brother he should have that spot but he refused. He almost gave in to my pouting face, but he was able to refuse me. He just knew that I would make him wear a dress.

I settled for him being the one to give me away. Haruhi was going to wear a pretty light green dress with a bow in the back. Mark wanted to wear a white suit and have a pimp cane, but I told him he would be six feet under if he wore that to my wedding. He knows that I am not kidding. Instead, Mark decided to wear a normal black suit.

Honey had Mori as his best man and the other host club members were the other groomsmen. Honey's brother would be the ring bearer. Nekozawa-sempai's little sister was going to be the flower girl. Tamaki had freaked when Nekozawa-san was invited, but one look from Christie had him zipping his lips.

After graduation, the wedding was all set up. Christie was nervous, as she was getting ready with help from Haruhi. Haruhi laced up the back of Christie's dress. The top was a corset with a vine pattern made of lace. Her dress was white and was long and elegant. The bottom was not poofy because Christie wanted to look a little taller, not like a poodle.

Haruhi smiled at Christie to calm her. "You look beautiful," Haruhi said and Christie gave a small smile to Haruhi in return.

"Thanks," Christie said before looking at herself in the mirror. "You'll be doing this next," Christie said with a smirk to Haruhi, who blushed bright red.

"No, I won't," Haruhi said even though Christie could tell that Haruhi hoped that she was the next in line to get married. An image of Tamaki flashed in her mind and she covered her cheeks with her hands.

A knock sounded at the door and Mark was standing there with a smile on his face. "You look beautiful. Are you ready?" Mark asked and Christie walked away from the mirror.

"Yes," Christie said before hugging Haruhi and then Mark. Haruhi handed Christie her bouquet and they left the preparation room. Christie's heart was beating rapidly as she waited with Mark while Haruhi walked down the aisle with Tamaki. The rests of the hosts walked down the aisle. Next was Honey's brother and finally Nekozawa's sister.

Christie took a deep breath when the music started. Mark gave her a reassuring look before they walked down the aisle. There were not many people on Christie's side, but she was fine as long she had her friends and her brother. All of Honey's family was there and a few people that Christie did not know.

The breath left her when she gazed at Honey, who was waiting for her at the altar. Honey had the look of the happiest man in the world on his face. Christie felt her heart leap when their eyes locked and she knew she would be happy.

Mark handed Christie over to Honey and Haruhi took Christie's bouquet. The priest started the ceremony and both Christie and Honey said, "I do." Cheers erupted in the church. Honey captured Christie's lips in a kiss that she hoped would never end. Unfortunately, it did end when Honey pulled back. He smiled so brightly at her that she giggled. The two of them walked down the aisle together as husband and wife.

The reception was full of cake, jokes, bugging Kyoya, and lots of dancing. Kyoya was forced to do the bunny hop on the dance floor in front of everyone. The wedding and the reception were being video taped and photographed so Honey and Christie would forever have the memory perfectly in their memories.

Soon the two of them were getting into a limo and on their way to the airport. Their first stop was Paris, France. Their trip around the world was just beginning and they would enjoy every step of the way as husband and wife. "Moving to Japan was the best thing I have ever done," Christie thought as she and Honey shared a sweet kiss in the limo.

The End


End file.
